Warriors: Larkheart & Mossleaf: The Dawn
by Mossheart13
Summary: Larkheart and Mossleaf, two members of MossClan, unravel their destinies in the first installment of "Warriors: Larkheart & Mossleaf."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Larkpaw yawned in her nest. Her sister, Mosspaw, snored next to her. They'd been made apprentices the night before. She heard rustling, and Greenflower entered through the bramble tunnel. A purr rumbled in her throat when she saw her kits. "I brought you fresh-kill," she meowed, dropping a mouse and two voles on the grassy floor of the den and settled down to eat. "Impossible to get in here!" she meowed with a mouthful of mouse.

"That's the old entrance, Greenflower," Mosspaw mewed, with a look at her sister. "Loudpaw and Kinkpaw made a new entrance," she explained. "It's that hole in the floor. It pops up just outside our den, but when it rains, the tunnel floods."

"Oh, well," Greenflower swiped her tongue around her jaws. "I guess I'll use that new entrance."

"Be careful!" Larkpaw called out. At the same moment, a yowl came from outside. "Mosspaw!"

"Gotta go!" Mosspaw meowed as she raced down the hole. Larkpaw walked out of the den and settled lazily in the shade. At sun high, Cloudstorm, Larkpaw's mentor, padded over to her. "Sorry," meowed the gray-footed warrior. "I opened a nasty belly wound scraping against a sharp stick. I had to have Dawnshrew patch me up."

"Oh," meowed Larkpaw.

"I expect you'll want to go hunting now. Dawnshrew's ordered me to rest, so Mouseberry can take you out." As he spoke, the pretty cream-and-white she-cat padded over.

"Hi, Cloudstorm," she mewed. "What do you want me to do with Larkpaw today?"

"Well, I was going to show her the hunter's crouch."

"Sure thing," Mouseberry brightened. "Berryfoot was a great hunter."

Berryfoot was Mosspaw and Larkpaw's father. As they wandered out into the dew-covered forest, Mouseberry quizzed her. "When you sneak up on a mouse, do you want to be loud or quiet?"

"Quiet," Larkpaw answered promptly. "Because then, you'll be able to sneak up on the mouse."

"Good!" Mouseberry crowed. "There's a pebble. Why don't you pretend it's a mouse?"

"Okay," the wiry brown apprentice agreed. She dropped down into the hunter's crouch. All MossClan apprentices learned this crouch in their first moons. They also learned the warrior code. She carefully circled the mouse until she was downwind. Then, swift as an adder, she pounced.

"Why don't we try that out on real mice?" Mouseberry suggested.

By the end of the day, they had caught five mice and a vole. Mouseberry scraped earth over her last kill, and then called to Larkpaw.

"I want to show you the other clans," she explained. Leading Larkpaw to a wall of rocks embedded deep in the soil, she said, "This is the IvyClan border. Take a good deep whiff of their scent. Good." Larkpaw took one sniff and wrinkled her nose.

"It smells yucky and sour."

"Okay, now towards the ferns."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge river appeared, too wide to leap, and too deep to wade through. Then, Larkpaw spotted a huge boulder, just a tail-length away.

"What's that?" she asked Mouseberry.

"Oh, that's the Fishrock. LeafClan and MossClan have been fighting over it for seasons. Right now, it belongs to us. It's great for catching fish on, and basking in the sun. Now, do you smell that scent?" Mosspaw nodded. It smelled sweet…. too sweet. It was so sweet, it was annoying.

Mouseberry led Larkpaw across FivePines, where the five clans met to gather. At the edge, Mouseberry stopped. She pointed at muddy moorland with a few trees. "That's WhisperClan's territory." _Their _stench smelled like rotting bark.

"And _there_" Mouseberry pointed with her tail at barren moorland, "is HareClan's territory." The smell of rabbits and gorse flooded Larkpaw's nose. As she and Mouseberry turned around to go home, the tang of the moors hit Larkpaw's mouth. And it was coming from MossClan's territory.

Fawnfoot led Loudpaw and Mosspaw to the grassy clearing. "Okay, Loudpaw, practice some battle moves with Mosspaw." MossClan kits were also shown battle moves when they were a kit, which lasted seven moons, so they were apprentices for only four moons, one moon less than other clans. Mosspaw ducked under Loudpaw and pretended to scour her claws down his belly, hissing. Then, she clung to his tail with her jaws and wrapped her paws around his hind legs, using her tail to trip him. Loudpaw fell over with a grunt. Mosspaw sprang quickly onto him, planting a forepaw on his throat. Grayleaf, Mosspaw's mentor, purred as she saw how quickly her apprentice had defeated the older, more experienced apprentice. Loudpaw used his tail to lash Mosspaw, unbalancing her and pouncing on her back. She rolled over and went limp on top of him. As soon as he wriggled enough to get her hind paws off him, she rolled over, pretended to scour her claws down his belly, and nipped his nose lightly.

"How'd I do?"

"That was great, Mosspaw, twisting onto my belly like that!" Loudpaw exclaimed.

"I'd agree," said Featherstar, stepping out of the shadows. Mosspaw felt her ears turning hot with embarrassment. She scuffed the ground with her paws, but her heart felt as light as Whitefur's pelt. "Loudpaw…" Featherstar's voice trailed away, and she pricked her ears. Mosspaw smelled her sister's fear-scent as Larkpaw charged into the clearing. "HareClan!" Larkpaw panted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Mosspaw raced beside her sister, worries flew through her mind. Only Whitefur and Nettlestripe were in camp, along with Rainfeather and her kits. Even Dawnshrew's apprentice, Fernpaw, was out. As they filed into the camp barrier, the medicine cat's apprentice appeared beside her. "Can you help me carry this comfrey?" Fernpaw asked.

"Not now," Mosspaw replied. "We think HareClan are attacking our camp."

Fernpaw gasped. "Then it's more important than ever to get this comfrey to Dawnshrew." Larkpaw gasped as she saw the camp. "What is it?" shrieked Mosspaw.

Featherstar walked into the camp. "Jaystar, may I ask _what exactly are you and your warriors doing in my camp_?" The question was hissed through bared teeth. Pushing her way through the crowd of cats, Mosspaw saw a few HareClan warriors moving aside, revealing the body of Honeyheart. The MossClan deputy was dead. "I'm so sorry, Featherstar. There was nothing we could do to help. I was with Hawkfur, Gorsefur, Harepaw, and Dustpaw at FivePines, teaching our apprentices the scents of the other clans when we saw a few of the IvyClan warriors tearing your deputy to pieces. Heatherstar was with them, but did nothing to stop it. She had only wandered over the scent line by a few pawsteps, chasing a mouse, but…." Jaystar shook his head. Featherstar, shaken by the deputy's death walked forward and touched her nose to Jaystar's. His deep amber eyes and smooth blue pelt betrayed nothing. "May the spirits of our ancestors go with you." he murmured softly.

Featherstar straightened up. "Have a good journey!" she flicked her tail towards Iceleaf and Blackpelt. "Escort them to the edge of FivePines." she ordered. More softly, she added to her warriors, "Make sure they're gone." The two clan elders strutted out of their den and waited beside the Talltree as Featherstar sprang up onto the swaying branches. "All cats old enough to know the hunter's crouch gather under the Talltree for a Clan meeting." The patrols were just returning as Featherstar yowled the age-old summons. As soon as the murmuring had stopped, Featherstar began, "Just now, a few members of HareClan returned Honeyheart's body. They claimed IvyClan killed her under Heatherstar's eyes. Now, the time has come to summon a new deputy under the tree." Eyes stared at Featherstar, pelts burning with anxiety as Featherstar announced, "Leafcloud will be the new deputy of MossClan." Pelts pressed around Leafcloud, congratulating her. Featherstar leaped down from the tree and pressed her nose into Honeyheart's cold fur. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Larkpaw and Mosspaw walked over to the former deputy's body. Scents of IvyClan and HareClan flooded Mosspaw's nose and leaves crunched under her paws as she paid her respects to the dead cat. "I'm sorry you had to die, Honeyheart. You were a good cat."

A wail went up from the other side of the clearing as Kinkpaw saw her dead mentor. "Honeyheart!" she wailed pressing her nose into the dead she-cat's yellow fur. Mosspaw pressed her gray pelt to Kinkpaw's russet one. "I'm sorry. A few IvyClan warriors murdered her after she accidently strayed over their border."

"I'll sit vigil with you for Honeyheart," Larkpaw promised Kinkpaw.

Larkpaw pushed a vole towards Kinkpaw. "Here, eat," Larkpaw offered. Kinkpaw just shook her head and turned away. Kinkpaw's new mentor, Grasspelt, licked Kinkpaw's ear. Kinkpaw got up and ran into her den. "Oh, well," Grasspelt sighed. "Her mentor just died. Let's leave her in peace." As Larkpaw left the fresh-kill pile, Cloudstorm trotted up to her. "Hi, Cloudstorm," Larkpaw mewed.

"Feeling better today?" Cloudstorm nodded. "A lot." His eyes shone. "Stonepool just moved into the nursery today. She's having my kits." Larkpaw purred.

"More warriors for MossClan!" she declared. Mosspaw skidded up to her sister.

"Grayleaf says we're doing battle practice with you today," she meowed. Quieter, she added, "All Kinkpaw's been doing since Honeyheart was buried is moping in her den. Do you think we should invite her along?"

"No," Larkpaw shook her head. "She's still grieving."

Later that day, the two apprentices walked back into camp, exhausted. Larkpaw slipped quietly down the tunnel. After a few fox-lengths, the ground started sloping upwards. Pulling herself upwards with her claws, Larkpaw stopped dead. "Mosspaw, turn around," she hissed to her sister.

"What?" Mosspaw asked.

"I said, 'Mosspaw, turn around,' mouse-brain. Kinkpaw's blocked up the tunnel."

Mosspaw wriggled around and headed upwards.

"Loudpaw?" the gray apprentice asked, bumping into her denmate. "Turn around, the tunnel's blocked off!" As he wriggled around, Loudpaw loosened a stone in the tunnel wall. As his haunches brushed forward, the rock fell completely, releasing a badger's worth of dirt on Loudpaw as the tunnel collapsed on him. "Help!" he yowled. An opening opened in front of Mosspaw as the dirt fell. She scrambled upwards, Larkpaw right behind her, and began digging through the fallen earth. "Help!" yowled Larkpaw. "Help! The tunnel's collapsed on Loudpaw!" Birchpool, Loudpaw's mother, shot out of the warrior's den and began digging for her lost kit.

"Loudpaw, hang on!" she yowled.

Suddenly, the earth tilted piling the dirt they'd worked so hard to dig up back into the tunnel. Birchpool yowled as the tipping sent her flying, smacking her against the trunk of a tree before she fell onto the grassy floor, unmoving. "What's happening?" yowled Rainfeather as she tumbled out of the nursery after her kits. "Why are the ancestors in MoonClan doing this to us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The shuddering subsided. Stormash hurried to Birchpool. He nosed her fur. She was still. Finally, Mosspaw and Larkpaw gave up. Loudpaw was dead. "Poor Stormash," Mosspaw whispered to Larkpaw. "Losing his mate and kit in one night." she shook her head. They were silent. Then, Larkpaw gasped. "Kinkpaw!" Both sisters hurried into the apprentice's den. Kinkpaw sat upright, quivering with fear. "Oh, Kinkpaw," murmured Mosspaw. "Loudpaw and Birchpool are dead."

"Kinkpaw you have trained hard for many moons. Do you accept the responsibilities of a warrior?"

"I do."

"Grasspelt, is this apprentice fit to be a warrior?"

"She is."

"Then, by the powers of MoonClan, I give you your warrior name. Kinkpaw, from now on, we name you, Kinkflower, for you keep growing, even in the face of death."

"Kinkflower! Kinkflower!"

It had been nearly a moon since the earthshake, and the clan had flourished. The forest was full of prey. Stormash had died, but Rainfeather's kits had been apprenticed two moons before. Snowpaw and Graypaw were growing into great hunters, and soon Foxkit, Mothkit, and Bluekit would soon be apprenticed. And there were more kits on the way. Leafcloud had just moved into the nursery, while Cloudstorm took over her duties. Tonight was the Gathering. Kinkflower, Greenflower, Cloudstorm, Mosspaw, Larkpaw, Grayleaf, Fawnfoot, Iceflower, Blackpelt, Graypaw, Snowpaw, and the elders Nettlestripe, Whitefur, and the newly renamed Stumpywhisker.

Larkpaw and Mosspaw raced to sit with two friends from HareClan, Breezepaw, and Gorsepaw, two from LeafClan, Morningpaw and Dewpaw, two from WhisperClan, Sneezepaw and Whitepaw, and two from IvyClan, Jaypaw and Ivypaw. Soon, the meeting started. Each Meeting was held every moon. Fallstar of WhisperClan reported first. "All has gone well for WhisperClan. We have one new warrior, Leafshadow. Runninghare has given birth to five kits. Whispertail died in the earthshake."

"Leafcloud has recently moved to the nursery. For now, Cloudstorm will be the stand-in deputy. We have one new warrior, Kinkflower. Birchpool died in the earthshake. Loudpaw also died, as well as Stormash," Featherstar finished her report and nodded to Heatherstar. "Hawkdawn, Cloudflower, Snowflower and Gorsepaw all died in the earthshake."

Jaystar began, "Hawkfur moved to the elders' den, but we have two new warriors, Hareleap and Dustfeather. None of our cats was killed in the earthshake, though Tawnyice broke her backbone."

Finally, Maplestar reported, "We have no new warriors, though Flowerwhisker and Earthtail were killed in the earthshake."

The Meeting was over. Featherstar jumped down from the Tallrock. "Come, MossClan," she commanded.

Two moons later, Larkpaw and Mosspaw sat with their pelts neatly groomed under the Talltree.

"Mosspaw, Larkpaw, you have trained hard for many moons. Do you accept the responsibilities of a warrior?"

"I do," answered Larkpaw steadily.

"I-I do," answered Mosspaw.

"Cloudstorm, Grayleaf, are these apprentices fit to become warriors.

"Yes, Featherstar," meowed Grayleaf.

"Of course, Featherstar," answered Cloudstorm.

"Then by the powers of MoonClan, I give you your warrior names. Mosspaw, we name you Mossleaf, for your courage and loyalty. Larkpaw, we name you Larkheart, for your courage and honesty."

"Larkheart! Mossleaf!" the clan yowled the new warriors' names.

The next day, there was a new warrior ceremony. Graypaw and Snowpaw had been apprentices for three moons, but kits for eight. Later that day, Larkheart found herself sharing tongues with Grayfang. That night, the gray warrior chose a nest next to hers and Snowvole's. It was cold, so the warriors on the outer edge of the den huddled for warmth.

Just a moon later, Stonepool's kits were ready for mentors. "Grayfang, you will mentor Foxpaw. Berryfoot, you will mentor Mothpaw. And Larkheart, you will mentor Bluepaw."

As mentors for moons had been doing, Larkheart stepped forward. Bluepaw licked her ear, and in reply, Larkheart touched her apprentice's nose. "Hi Fernsting!"

Bluepaw called to the medicine cat. "I just got apprenticed. Larkheart's my mentor."

"Larkheart!" Grayfang's voice spooked her. "Do you want to go training together? I mean, our apprentices?"

"Sure," Larkheart replied. "How about hunting?"

"Okay."

Soon, the apprentices were off in the woods. "Larkheart?" Grayfang murmured gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Grayfang," she murmered.

Mossleaf jumped on a shrew. How come Larkheart and Grayfang'd gotten an apprentice each and she hadn't? It wasn't fair. She'd trained as hard as Larkheart and Featherstar knew it. Then why had the black she-cat given her father, sister, and denmate an apprentice but not her? Mossleaf growled and ripped the shrew to pulp. She didn't care if any cat saw her ripping prey into a pulp anymore. She was just as good as Larkheart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three moons later, Larkheart lay in the nursery. Two sand-colored kits lay beside her belly. "Sandkit and Stingkit," she told Grayfang. Their apprentices, Foxfang, Mothbelly, and Bluepool were now warriors. Larkheart stayed in the nursery for a moon until her kits were old enough to begin their training.

"Stingkit, show us the hunter's crouch," Larkheart said. Stingkit gathered his weight in his haunches and pressed his belly to the ground. His tail swished over the leaves. "What is Stingkit doing wrong?" she asked. One of Maplelight's kits raised its tail. "Yes Firekit."

"Stingkit needs to keep his tail straight, so the prey doesn't hear it swishing over the leaves."

"Yes, like this," Mousepaw meowed, pinning Stingkit's tail down with a paw. "Thanks, Mousepaw!" Larkheart called out. Leafcloud had moved out of the nursery a few moons ago, and her kits, Mousepaw and Fangpaw, had become apprentices. "Now, pretend this leaf is a mouse," she said flicking a golden leaf with a claw. "And you have to catch it. Shrewkit, you first." Shrewkit stalked up to the leaf, and pounced. But Larkheart snatched the leaf away. Shrewkit landed in the dirt instead of on the leaf. "What did Shrewkit do wrong?" she quizzed the kits. Sandkit raised her tail. "He was upwind of the leaf."

"Good!" she purred proudly. A leaf rustled as Grayfang approached.

"Hi Grayfang!" Larkheart purred. She touched noses. "Hi Mossleaf!"

"Can I help with the kits' training?" Mossleaf asked.

"Sure, you can," Larkheart replied. "Just make them practice their hunting crouch and correct it if needed."

"Okay," Mossleaf agreed cheerfully. "Where'll you be?"

"I thought I'd take a walk by the river with Grayfang."

"Okay. Bye, mouse-brain!"

Grayfang nuzzled his mate as they walked along the LeafClan border. "Why don't we split up and look for prey?"

"Ok," Larkheart replied. Soon, she found a squirrel. She stalked upwind of her prey. Slowly, pawstep by pawstep, she crept up on the squirrel. _Crack! _A twig snapped. Across the river, Cinderfang had stepped on a stick. "Sorry, Larkheart!" The orange she-cat yowled.

"Does she _want _to scare away all the prey between here and FivePines?" the brown MossClan she-cat muttered under her breath. Still grumbling, she trotted back to Grayfang. As she came in sight of the river, she froze. Lying on the Fishrock was a tabby gray body. Larkheart forced her paws to work. That _could not _be Grayfang. Her mate _could not _be dead. Leaping over the stream, to the rock that dominated the middle, her paws gave way. "No," she murmured. "No." Her worst fears had come true. The body on the rock was Grayfang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The scent, mostly LeafClan was stale. He'd been killed at sunhigh, but his familiar scent had faded. Then she sniffed his pelt. In his neck were the tooth marks of a cat. His scent was LeafClan, so a LeafClan cat had killed him. But under that… a familiar scent… But —no. The queen pushed the thought away.

Feeling hollow with sadness, Larkheart dragged herself back to camp. She planted her haunches on the floor of the nursery and looked at Maplelight. "Grayfang's dead." Maplelight, feeding her kits, looked startled. "What happened?"

"I went hunting, then went back to Grayfang and found his body lying on the Fishrock. His fur was cold. I think he was killed at sunhigh. It was a LeafClan cat. LeafClan scent was all over him. There were teeth marks in his neck."

"So it was a LeafClan cat…." Maplelight whispered.

_Or… _

Maplelight pushed her kits off her belly. "Some cat needs to report this to Featherstar," she meowed. "And it's not going to be you." After Maplelight left, Sandkit clambered onto Larkheart's back. "Where's Grayfang?"

"He's dead."

"Is he coming back?" asked Stingkit brightly. "No," Larkheart meowed gruffly to her kits. "He's gone and he's never coming back. And neither am I." she swiped the kits off herself with claws unsheathed. "Larkheart that _hurt_!" Sandkit whined. "Larkheart come _back_!" mewled Stingkit. When Maplelight returned, Featherstar was with her. "Where did Larkheart go?"

"I don't know. She said Grayfang was never coming back," Sandkit whimpered. "And then she said _she _was never coming back _either_!" Sandkit's mew turned to a high-pitched wail. "Shhh…." Maplelight licked the helpless kit. "I'm going to talk to Featherstar, and then I'll take you all to meet the elders."

"But I don't _want _the elders!" Stingkit wailed. "I want _Larkheart_!"

Larkheart raced through the bramble entrance, not bothering when the spiky burrs tangled in her pelt. She wanted to run away, to leave. _Loving is for weak cats!_ _I'm _not _a weak cat anymore! _She longed to yowl at the top of her voice, but she knew she'd attract MossClan's attention. She didn't slow until nightfall. Panting, she crawled into a root cave under the Great Maple. She wouldn't think about her kits…. But then, she saw Sandkit's helpless face in her mind, and her heart softened. Without thinking, she walked back the way she had come. When she reached the bramble enterance, she felt a tail stroking her spine. It was Featherstar. The black she-cat looked into Larkheart's blue eyes. The brown queen couldn't stop thinking about her poor, mewling furballs. "I need my kits," Larkheart blurted it out before she could stop herself. Grayfang might be dead, but his kits were going to live. They were going to live forever. Inside the nursery, she saw Maplelight nursing five helpless kits. "Sandkit, Stingkit!" She lifted Sandkit into her cold nest and covered Stingkit with licks. She purred, and allowed her kits to suckle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Larkheart stretched. She had started grooming her kits at dawn, and it was sunhigh now. She picked up Spiderkit and began washing him for Maplelight. "All clan cats old enough to do the hunter's crouch, gather under the Talltree for a clan meeting."

As the clan gathered, Larkpaw gave Sandkit one final lick before backing away to sit with the rest of the clan. "Sandpaw, you will be mentored by Brackenflight, and Stingpaw, you will be mentored by Rabbittail. Spiderpaw, you will be mentored by Bluepool. Shrewpaw, you will be mentored by Mothbelly. And Firepaw, you will be mentored by Foxfang."

"Sandpaw! Stingpaw! Spiderpaw! Shrewpaw! Firepaw!" the clan welcomed the five new apprentices. As Larkheart weaved around cats to reach her kin, she heard Nettlestripe say, "This is more apprentices than we've ever had!"

"Now we can finally get clean bedding! For eight _moons_ we didn't have any apprentices!" Whitefur crowed.

Larkheart sighed and muttered, "That's elders for you."

That night, she wondered where Mossleaf was. It'd only been a moon since Grayfang was murdered—his kits had been six moons old then. After the murder, Mossleaf had strangely disappeared. Maplelight had told Larkheart that Mossleaf had left at sunhigh. She guessed Mossleaf was innocent. Maybe she had strangely disappeared at the same time? But she couldn't ignore the nagging thought: What if _Mossleaf _had killed Grayfang? But it didn't make sense. What did Mossleaf have against her former mate? Larkheart shook her head and tried to fall asleep.

Larkheart sniffed the air along the LeafClan border. Suddenly, she smelled the fear-scent of another cat. _LeafClan!_ Larkheart saw a gray pelt through the trees. The brown queen gathered her weight in her haunches. She focused on the gray pelt. Then, she sprang. She tussled with the cat for a few moments, then jumped off. Something was familiar about the scent of this cat. Looking at the worn, ragged-pelted cat getting to its paws, she realized it was her sister. "Mossleaf!"

Mossleaf crept through the undergrowth. She saw a brown pelt flashing through the trees just a few tail-lengths ahead of her. Out of nowhere, the cat leaped on her. The weight of the she-cat unbalanced her. She slashed out with blunt claws, but she was tired, and they missed their mark. Suddenly, the other cat jumped off.

"Mossleaf!" It exclaimed.

"Larkheart!" Mossleaf burst with joy at seeing her sister. "I need to speak with Featherstar!"

"Of course," Larkheart said. Quietly, her sister padded away into the forest.

Larkheart watched her sister pad into Featherstar's den. "Was that Mossleaf?"

Larkheart jumped, startled. It was Brackenflight, Sandpaw's mentor. "Oh—um, yes!" she stammered. "How's Sandpaw's training going?"

"Fine," said Brackenflight, surprised. He turned and raced to the fresh-kill pile. At sunhigh, Mossleaf came out of Featherstar's den. Leafcloud whispered something in her ear. Mossleaf nodded. Then, she walked over to her sister. "Leafcloud wants me to go on patrol with you instead of Mouseheart," she reported. Then, tipping her head to one side, she asked, "Who's Mouseheart?"

"Mousepaw, you mouse-brain!" Larkheart replied. "He and Fangflower got their warrior names a few sunrises after you left."

Larkheart lost a mouse and two voles that'd practically begged to be eaten. She sprang on Mossleaf. Pinning the less able warrior to ground with ease, she hissed, "Did you kill Grayfang?"

"I—ye—no!"

"Liar!" yowled Larkheart. Mossleaf wriggled out from beneath her sister and stood face-to-face with her. Pelt bristling, she growled, "How dare you accuse me of lying!"

"I dare," replied her sister. Larkheart spun around and stalked into the forest.

"Larkheart, wait!" Mossleaf yowled. "Please!"


	7. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**MossClan**

**Leader**

**Featherstar —**black she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Leafcloud—**light gray she-cat with cream markings and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Dawnshrew—**dark gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes

_Apprentice Fernsting_

**Warriors**

**Larkheart—**light brown she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice Bluepool_

**Mossleaf—**gray she-cat with green eyes (sister of Larkheart)

**Greenflower—**gray she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Larkheart and Mossleaf)

**Berryfoot—**cream-and-brown tom with green eyes (father of Larkheart and Mossleaf)

_Apprentice Mothbelly_

**Grayfang—**darkish gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice Foxfang_

**Cloudstorm—**white tom with gray feet, chest, muzzle, and ear tips

_Apprentice Larkheart_

**Mouseberry—**cream-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Grayleaf—**gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice Mossleaf_

**Blackpelt—**black pelted tom with one white paw and green eyes

**Iceleaf—**white she-cat with blue eyes

**Suntail—**yellow tom

_Apprentice Stingpaw_

**Brackenflight—**brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice Sandpaw_

**Bluepool—**blue-and-white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice Shrewpaw_

**Mothbelly—**very light brown she-cat with bright pink nose and green eyes

_Apprentice Spiderpaw_

**Foxfang—**red tom with green eyes and teeth like a fox's

_Apprentice Firepaw_

**Kinkflower—**reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes and fiery temper

**Apprentices**

**Sandpaw—**light cream she-cat with white markings and green eyes

**Stingpaw—**light brown tom with white markings and green eyes

**Shrewpaw—**dusky gray tom with blue eyes

**Spiderpaw—**all-black tom with green eyes

**Firepaw—**orange tom with green eyes

**Queens**

**Fawnfoot—**dark brown she-cat with cream muzzle, chest, tail tip, and ear tips

(Mother of Squirrelkit, Whitekit, Dapplekit, and Stormkit)

_Apprentice Loudpaw_

**Maplelight—**maple-colored she-cat with green eyes

(Mother of Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, and Firepaw)

**Rainfeather—**light gray-and-white she-cat

(Mother of Foxfang, Bluepool, and Mothbelly)

**Leafcloud—**Clan deputy

(Mother of Mouseheart and Fangflower)

**Elders**

**Nettlestripe—**gray tom with black stripes

**Whitefur—**white-furred tom

**Stumpytail—**brown tom

**HareClan**

**Leader**

**Jaystar—**gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Runninghare—**brown she-cat with coarse white hairs

**Medicine Cat**

**Graywillow—**gray tabby she-cat with pale yellow streaks and blue eyes

_Apprentice Foxpaw_

**Warriors**

**Breezeflight—**blue-gray tom

**Gorsewhisker—**black tabby tom

**Harefoot—**young brown tom with brown eyes

**Whiskerclaw—**white she-cat with unusually long white whiskers

**Cloudbreeze—**white-blue she cat (sister of Rabbitheart and Windbreeze)

_Apprentice Clawfang_

**Rabbitheart—**white she-cat with brown paws, muzzle, chest, ear tips, and tail tip (sister of Windbreeze and Cloudbreeze)

_Apprentice Dewpaw_

**Windbreeze—**cream she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, ear tips, and tail tip (sister of Rabbitheart and Cloudbreeze)

_Apprentice Breezeflight_

**Clawfang—**brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Yellowflame—**yellow she-cat with splashes of red on ear tips, muzzle, paws, and tail tip

_Apprentice Fernspring_

**Fernspring—**tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice Ashwhisker and Birdpaw_

**Ashwhisker—**ash-colored tom with gray whiskers

_Apprentice Sunpaw_

**Apprentices**

**Dewpaw—**blue tabby she-cat

**Birdpaw—**gray tabby she-cat with golden paws

**Sunpaw—**yellow she-cat

**Queens**

**Falconflight—**golden she-cat

(Mother of Sedgekit)

**Quailpelt—**light brown tabby with pattern like quail feathers

(Mother of Dawnkit and Yellowflame)

**Moonfur—**tortoiseshell she-cat

(Mother of Cloudbreeze, Rabbitheart, Windbreeze, Sunpaw, and Birdpaw)

**Elders**

**Gorsepatch—**blue tabby tom with ragged fur (brother of Tickpelt)

**Tickpelt—**gray tabby she-cat, known for her irremovable ticks (sister of Gorsepatch)

**LeafClan**

**Leader**

**Maplestar—**maple-furred she-cat

**Deputy**

**Leaffall—**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice Harespray_

**Medicine Cat**

**Shrewcloud—**dusky gray tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Bluesky—**blue-furred she-cat (sister of Volebelly and Flamefur)

**Volebelly—**brown tom that won't eat any other prey than voles (brother of Bluesky and Flamefur)

**Flamefur—**red-furred tom

_Apprentice Tornwhisker_

**Tornwhisker—**brown tom with whiskers only on one side of his muzzle

**Braveheart—**dark brown tom

**Harespray—**brown she-cat

**Morningdew—**pretty pinkish-gray she-cat

**Dewflower—**blue-and-red she-cat

**Queens**

**Poppypelt—**pinkish-red she-cat

(Mother of Volebelly, Bluesky, Flamefur, and Talonkit)

**IvyClan**

**Leader**

**Heatherstar—**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Ivyleaf—**tortoiseshell tom with a dark ring of fur on his tail

**Medicine Cat**

**Owlspirit—**tawny tom with golden muzzle, tail tip, chest, and paws (brother to Rainspirit)

_Apprentice Thrushpaw_

**Warriors**

**Rainspirit—**blue tabby tom

_Apprentice Antpaw, Wetpaw, and Waterpaw_

**Dawnfur—**brown tabby she-cat

_Apprentice Spiritpaw and Acornpaw_

**Jayfur—**blue tom

_Apprentice Skypaw_

**Apprentices**

**Antpaw—**black tom

**Wetpaw—**gray she-cat

**Waterpaw—**blue she-cat

**Spiritpaw—**beautiful silver she-cat

**Skypaw—**gray tom

**Acornpaw—**light brown she-cat with darker markings

**Queens**

**Birdwing—**gray she-cat

(Mother of Spiritpaw, Wetpaw, and Waterpaw)

**Whiteflight—**white she-cat with black ear tips

(Mother of Antpaw and Skypaw)

**Elders**

**Duskrain—**gray she-cat

(Mother of Acornpaw)

**WhisperClan**

**Leader**

**Fallstar—**multicolored tom

**Deputy**

**Whispertail—**white-and-gray tom

**Medicine Cat**

**Stripepaw—**brown striped tom, never got his medicine cat name since his mentor, Nestfeather, was killed in a battle with IvyClan. Finished training with Starspirit, a former WhisperClan medicine cat in MoonClan.

**Warriors**

**Sneezefeather—**gray she-cat (sister of Whitenettle)

**Whitenettle—**white tom (brother of Sneezefeather)

_Apprentice Hawkpaw_

**Apprentices**

**Hawkpaw—**brown tom

**Queens**

**Fernpetal—**black she-cat

(Mother of Cloudkit)

**Elders **

**Bella—**white she-cat, former kittypet


End file.
